


Eyeballs forever

by Hanetka, Patolozka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversation, Fun, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut, both don´t want to make consessions, just a little joke, written in pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John comes back home he really don´t want to deal with eyeballs. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeballs forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet we wrote together on FB because I really couldn´t understand how could John (or possibly Sherlock - please no, really!) call the other "babe", "sweetheart" etc. So this happened as the only possile example of using such terms of endearment with them.  
> And yeah, we had much fun with it. Enjoy.  
> John - Hanetka; Sherlock - Patolozka  
> Thank you miamam for corrections;-)

„What's this? Eyeballs in the microvawe, again? So, babe, go and clean it up at once! If not - you know the consequences, sweetheart. No sex till Xmass!“ John frowned.

„Well, well, John, so strict today?“

„I don't like the... I don't want to find eye lens in my soup like the last time. Tasted awful. So clean it up, you idiot!“

„Let me clear things out a bit...“ Sherlock looked smugly. „You don't mind your hands in any kind of human tissue or even exudate but you just don't want to see it and taste it? Isn't it quite hypocritical of you, my dear friend?“

„I wear surgical gloves on these occasions,“ John pointed out. „Do you suggest me using latex protection in my mouth for this purpose? I have better use for condoms, I assure you.“

„Certainly for some boring things like birthday balloons,“ Sherlock dismissed him. „But what about a real challenge now? Be useful for once and help me with my eyeball experiment here. Yes, there will be plenty of time for sex till Christmas, I assure you. ... And you can have your... latex gloves, if you want to. For both.“

„What's the subject of your experiment now? The easiest way how to upset John? Because the eyeball experiment seems to be finished, according to the vitreous splashed all over here after the explosion.“

„Oh, come on, John, aren't couples supposed to do the things together? To have some shared, lovely, obviously funny hobbies? I'm only trying to be nice. And understanding... How do I stand?“

„Yes, couples are supposed to share lovely, obviously funny hobbies. Why on earth would it be anything insane? Because that's the way how people would describe it, my dear. Don't change the subject and clean it up. And then I have something better to do on my mind,“ John raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock was thinking for a moment and then... in a wink of an eye, everything was cleaned. „I'm ready, babe!“ he sang.

„Good boy, indeed. So let us see, what we could do with some latex... and talc, maybe... Does it count as an experiment for you?“ John asked.

„My dear - life itself is an experiment!“

John's lips turned up in mischievous grin. „True. My life turned up to be an experiment with you in it for sure. At least, I don’t think it will ever be boring!“

„Hm, nor do I,“ Sherlock agreed.


End file.
